The present invention is directed to a device for adjustably locking a position of a cord. More particularly, the present invention is directed to an improved cord lock for use in adjustably securing the size of a loop, and the like. Further, it is a feature of the present invention to provide an adjustable length cord for use in a variety of applications. Additionally, a ring lock is provided for cylindrical configurations and a slide lock for non-cylindrical applications, each of which will afford non-slip locking of the cord. This application is related to an application entitled Cord Lock which is filed contemporaneously herewith.
Locking devices for cords are generally complicated and difficult to operate. A number of these devices involve a biasing spring which causes coacting halves of an opening or of aligned openings to bite the edges of a cord to lock it against movement. The spring is subject to rust and fatigue resulting in failure of the lock.
The present invention provides an improved cord lock in which the tension on the cord shifts a portion of it into a v-shaped portion of the locking device securing the lock to the cord preventing relative movement therebetween. In addition, it is an aspect of the present invention to provide an adjustable length cord which utilizes the cord lock, This adjustable length cord enables any of a number of items to be secured and/or interconnected.
In a first embodiment, the cord lock of the present invention employs teardrop shaped openings or engagement areas in a generally cylindrical body, the openings being arranged such that when the cord is under tension, it will be pulled into the v-shaped portion of the opening and be frictionally clamped thereby. A second embodiment is configured as an open-sided cord lock into which the cord strand may be easily woven into engagement. In addition, a slide lock is shown for positive locking of the position of the cord in non-cylindrically shaped locking devices.
A third embodiment of cord lock employs a generally horizontal v-shaped channel to enhance the gripping of the cord and enables adjustment of both ends of the cord to produce the desired length. A fourth embodiment uses a locking ring which can be rotated about the periphery of the cylindrical cord lock between a cord engaging/locking position and a non-engaging adjustment position to engage both the incoming and the outgoing strands and positively lock them against movement.
Various other features, advantages and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art after a reading of the following specification.